Sparks
by silversin80
Summary: AU 2.20 Remains of the J - What if Blair spent the night with Chuck instead of Vanessa and he reminded her what sparks felt like.


**Sparks**

Maybe he was right, a green twig and a soggy match a spark did not make no matter how much she wanted to believe otherwise. So once again the hurt and humiliation drove her to flee the scene. Between seeing Chuck and Vanessa's tongues down each others throats and then Nate's rejection it was just too much. Dashing into the coat closet she quickly found her purse and coat. She felt him looming in the doorway before she'd even turned around.

"Haven't you done enough for one night?"

"Actually I was just getting started"

"And I was just leaving"

"So you can go cry over Nate? Stay and I'd be more than willing to comfort you"

"Please Bass since when do you do comfort. Besides I don't need you anymore. You were just an old habit that I've now kicked"

"But you still seem to have a habit of trying to seduce our dear Nathaniel in my bed. Doesn't ever seem to work out though, wonder why that is?"

"Must have been the scent of that Brooklyn whore. He finally got tired of slumming, you obviously haven't"

"Or maybe she realized it was time for an upgrade. You of all people would know"

"Except she'll just get tired of you like I did, now if you'll excuse me"

Chuck moved away from the doorway to let her pass, as she did he grabbed her arm pulling her close to whisper.

"If you need a reminder of what sparks feel like you know where to find me"

She wrenched her arm free and stomped away.

He walked out of the coat room to see a crestfallen Vanessa. He strode up to her.

"So what did he say?"

"He just compared me to Blair. I think I've stomached more than enough for one night. I'm going to say goodbye to Jenny then I'm going home"

Chuck spent the next hour scotch glass in hand. As the party descended into even more chaos he thought it best to retreat to his room. He walked in and switched on a lamp and surprisingly there was Blair sitting on his bed facing the windows. He had to blink a few times before his brain registered her presence. He closed the door and then locked it, the last thing he wanted now was any interruptions. He sat at the foot of his bed perpendicular to her, not yet daring to touch her.

"This means nothing"

"OK"

"I mean it Chuck. Come tomorrow morning this night never happened"

"What never happened?"

They both turned their heads to slightly smirk at each other. So it was understood, if she wanted easy he could give her easy. He got up to stand in front of her, pulling her hands to draw her up. His hand reached out to caress her neck sliding over her shoulder to the small of her back guiding her closer. Drawing his face to where his hand had just been his nose nudged the skin under her ear inhaling her scent.

She stood there frozen, entranced by his subtle movements. Suddenly feeling more brazen she tilted her head down towards his. Taking the hint he met her halfway where their lips met for a gentle kiss. He still felt her hesitation and pulled back slightly, it would be up to her to make the next move.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and plunged in. He returned the ferocity of her kiss unable to help himself. Her hands clutched the back of his neck as if it would anchor them together. Not that she needed to, he couldn't pull away now, he needed this, needed her.

He nudged a knee between her legs anxious to feel her response to him. Hands grabbing at her hips he ground her core even closer to his thigh. She pulled her head back panting, nails raking down his scalp. His head swooped in, tongue laving her under her jaw.

Needing to feel more of her he abruptly spun her around. She gasped in shock, about to protest until she felt him pull down her zipper, dress descending to the floor. His hand splayed over her stomach pulling her back into his body. She lay her head back onto his shoulder, neck displayed in invitation. His lips brushed her skin from jawline to shoulder, tongue darting out to taste her. His free hand cupped her face angling it closer to his. Lips and teeth nipped at her chin before making the journey up to her mouth. She opened her lips immediately, eager to admit him.

His hand traveled from her face to her breast palming her, thumb gently stroking her nipple. She whimpered slightly parting her lips even more to greedily suck on his tongue. The hand on her stomach made it's way south inching under her panties until he was cupping her but not moving. She bucked her hips forward desperate to gain friction but he only held on tighter.

"Patience Waldorf" he told her to ease her struggle and she relented.

He rewarded her by running a finger through her folds feeling her wetness. He smiled against her lips as he eased a finger inside her.

"Is that what you wanted?" he whispered into her mouth.

She nodded slightly. A second finger joined the first as his hips mirrored the pumping of his fingers, rubbing up against her ass. He felt her knees begin to weaken and wrapped his arm around her ribcage holding her up. She moved her arms to cover the one around her middle, holding on for dear life. Biting her bottom lip he could see she was nearly there and so began to flick her clit with his thumb. A few more thrusts and she was coming hard around his fingers.

He held on as her body slumped and guided her onto the bed. She regained her senses enough to prop herself up on her elbows as she watched him remove his jacket. Grabbing a hold of his tie she pulled him to her as he gracefully moved to hover over her. He nipped at her lips a few times thinking her passive until she locked her legs over his to flip them over. She settled onto his hips while she worked on removing his tie and undoing his shirt buttons finally pulling the shirt free from his pants exposing his chest. Satisfied with her progress she began to rock on his hardness until his eyes rolled into his head and she leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

"Still want to fuck me Chuck because nows the time"

He sat up so they were face to face as he removed her necklace and then her bra, eyes staring into hers daring her to flinch, she didn't. Those barriers gone his arms pushed them closer together lips meeting once again. Fingers plunged into her hair destroying the carefully constructed style until the strands cascaded down her back. She shook it out feeling suddenly free as he gently caressed her spine up and down.

She slid off his lap, him following her up to stand. She helped him undo his cuff links, the shirt ending up on the floor. Standing back she watched him take off his pants and shoes as she kicked off her own. He went to his side table where she knew he kept protection so she pulled back the covers, climbed onto his bed and lay down.

He knelt next to her on the bed looking down on her. She lifted her eyes to his as he told her to take off her panties. She slid them down and he helped her remove them completely. She closed her eyes waiting for his first touch, after nearly a minute she opened her eyes.

"Chuck?"

"Tonight is about you Blair so you're in charge"

He rearranged his pillows and lay down so he was half lying, half sitting. She watched him as he got comfortable. She sat up suddenly royally pissed off, it would be just like him to force her into the dominant role. Not that she minded usually but he was making her culpable for her actions and she didn't like it one bit. Well if that's how he wanted to play then fine but she would make him pay.

Slowly she ran a hand over his thigh but he barely flinched. Undeterred she got up on her knees and put one on either side of his hips. Not sitting down, instead she lent above him lightly running her fingernails down his chest. She caught the slight hitch of his breath and smiled at him triumphantly. His hands came up to grab at her hips but she slapped them away.

"I'm in charge remember so I encourage patience and restraint Chuck"

Leaning in she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away again. Reaching down she found him already so hard. She slid her hand down to the base giving him a good squeeze.

"Fuck Blair stop torturing me"

"Oh Chuck that's kind of the point"

She gave him a long, hard stroke and he arched up into her hand. She stroked him again and again as his eyes screwed shut and his lips pursed to contain his moans. She sensed him near the edge and abruptly let go . Air whooshed out of his lungs, part in relief and part in frustration, she didn't care.

He kept his eyes shut until she finally sat down on him. She felt his hard length press against her but she didn't move. Looking up at her he saw the neutral expression on her face, he was so going to enjoy this. He sat up, the tips of her breasts brushing his chest. One hand slid up her back as his other hand buried into her hair once again joining their mouths together. She kept still, completely unresponsive, it only spurred him on. There were many ways he could play this but decided on swift if somewhat crude. His hand traveled from her back down to her clit where he gave it a good pinch. Her lips felt open in a strangled moan that was a combination of surprise and pleasure and he wasted no time plunging his tongue into her open mouth. She clutched at his shoulders as he continued to rub her mercilessly. Pulling her mouth away from his she drew in deep breaths as he tortured her and her forehead fell to rest in the crook of his neck. His fingers released her to gently caress her hip, her thigh as he breathed into her ear.

"Are you ready baby?"

He felt her nod her head against his neck. Shifting her hips above him he penetrated her slowly, surely as he felt her nails dig into his skin. Being engulfed in her tight wet heat again was almost too much, a pleasure he thought he might forever be denied. She thought she might cry it felt so good and scream his name over and over but she couldn't let him know what he was doing to her.

She rode him faster and faster, desperate to find her release, her shame finally catching up with her wanting this to finish as soon as possible. Chuck sensing her distress grabbed her by the hips stopping her frenzied pace even as she struggled.

"Blair slow down"

He saw her shake her head as he heard the slight hitch in her breath. He brought her face up to his, the shimmer of unshed tears evident in her eyes. He brushed the stray wisps of hair away from her face, a thumb stroking her cheek in reassurance. He pressed the gentlest of kisses against her lips and it was then he felt the tension begin to recede. Her lips parted, permission to deepen the kiss which he gladly took as her hands intertwined at his nape. He slowly tilted her back, she took his cue and began rocking her hips again. Bodies instinctively in sync, their rhythm steady but unhurried. Forgetting her earlier panic she let the feelings overtake her, the sensation of being awash in Chuck Bass.

Loathed as he would be to admit it he loved her being on top. Submitting to her deepest desires he let her be exactly who she was, the only thing he had ever wanted from her. Her heart beat a pounding rhythm as they moved together. Feeling her nearly at her peak he thrust up harder so she cascaded over, her sex clenching him excruciatingly tighter and he let himself go. She fell to his side and he pulled the sheets over them as they quickly succumbed

to unconsciousness.

Maybe an hour later he woke up, content that she was still fast asleep next to him. It was so quiet, the party goers long gone and all he could hear was her peaceful breathing. They lay on their sides face to face, noses nearly touching. His fingers reached out to ghost along her jaw and her eyes fluttered open. He closed the distance to kiss her softly and she pulled him even closer. Settling himself on top of her he rested his forehead on hers as he again slipped inside her.

He was surrounded by her, her smell, touch, taste, nothing else existed. It was an all consuming need, a slow burning fire as they rocked together. There in the darkness his only conscious thoughts were of Blair and all he could do was stare at her until she came around him as he blacked out if only for a second with his own release. They kissed as he pulled out and lay her to rest against his chest. They fell asleep again.

It was still dark when he felt her sliding off the bed. He watched as she put her clothes back on as silently as she could thinking she could slip away unnoticed. She should have known by now he always noticed. Zipping up her dress she turned around to look at him knowing he was watching her. Sitting up he reached out a hand to her.

"Blair?" his said eyes pleading.

She placed her finger upon his lips silencing him.

"Don't. Please"

He nodded slightly in acquiesce. She replaced her finger with her lips a final goodbye. The kiss lingered until she finally pulled away, picked up her things and left the room.


End file.
